Worlds Apart
by crystal symphony
Summary: PG for death. Hermione's whole life is torn apart when her parents are murdered by Voldemort and there is a threat that he will do that to everyone that she loves as well...
1. Running

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic – well, not really... but it is the only one that I have been courageous to upload. I'm not really sure where I am going with this but I guess it will come as I go along. Hope you enjoy it!

**Dedications: **Ummm... I dedicate this to Tarni, Hanusia, Kate, Katelyn, Steph and Felicity and everyone else I know who reads fan fic. Please don't kill me if I've forgotten you or spelt your name wrong... Please?

**Disclaimer:** Hmmmmmm....... Let's see...... Is my name J.K. Rowling? No. Am I a brilliant writer? No. Do I sound like I own all the characters in the story? No. If all of the above is true, do I own Harry Potter and all the others? Figure it out.

****

**Chapter One: Running**

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

She was running. Her feet were pounding an anxious yet steady rhythm on the cold unforgiving concrete.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Her breath was coming in ragged gasps.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

There was only one thought on her mind apart from the immense grief that was coursing through her body.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Must keep running. Got to get away from it all.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Tears were freely streaming down her face, the anguish on her face unbearably sorrowful.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

She turned into a small restaurant that was nearly deserted save a single bar lady who was cleaning a glass with a dirty handkerchief. The woman did not even look up as she passed. She hurried towards a fire, fumbling in a pocket for some powder. She threw some into the fire and with two words she disappeared.

Green flashing fire.

Spinning around.

Faster.

Faster.

The spinning made her feel sick.

Glimpses of fireplaces.

Spinning.

Spinning.

Slowing down.

Stopping, stumbling out of the fireplace she was standing in.

Astonished freckled faces staring at her.

A boy stood up, his face the very picture of concern. "Hermione?" he asked carefully.

At the sight of him, Hermione started sobbing and ran over to him, enfolding herself within his arms. "Ron!"

"Don't worry" Ron soothed. "Everything will be alright."

**_To be continued...._**

**Author's note: **Whew! That was a little boring to write, although very sad. Sorry for the short chapter - the others won't be that short. I don't normally write in broken sentences, although it suited the style of the first chapter to do so. If you want me to upload the next chapter please review.

Yes that's right.

Keep scrolling down.

See that little blue button saying go?

Hover your mouse over it.

Now... press!


	2. Lost in a World of Dreams

**Author's note:** Sorry – It hasn't been very long since I have posted my last story but I'm getting bored waiting for someone to review. I ended up reviewing it myself to prove that it is not so difficult. Come on people, get out there and review. There is NO EXCUSE for not doing it.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this to all my reviewers but

**Disclaimer:** I own myself but I am not in the story so yeah... I own nothing else... Wait! I own the storyline. Yay!

Now to business (finally)

**Chapter Two: Lost in a world of dreams**

Ron awkwardly patted Hermione's back as she sobbed into his shoulder. "There, there" he reassured her. "It's gonna be fine..."

Hermione wailed in anguish. "It isn't! You don't understand... I... My..." Her words were choked by her grief that was tightening her throat like an unforgiving vice.

"What's going on in here?" a warm yet bossy voice enquired. Mrs Weasly hustled into the kitchen. "Ginny, this is way past your bed time..."She broke off as she took in the scene in front of her. "Hermione? What in heavens name has happened to you? Are you alright dearie?"

Hermione made no answer as she was lost in her sadness. Ginny spoke up softly. "Uh, Mum? Maybe Hermione had better go to sleep and talk to us when she is ready. She's pretty upset at the moment."

Mrs Weasly nodded her agreement. "Yes, perhaps that would be best. Ginny, would you mind taking Hermione upstairs to your room? I'll conjure up the bed that she normally uses when she is here..." Mrs Weasly hustled up the stairs, leaving the twins, Ginny, Ron and Hermione standing in the kitchen.

An awkward silence fell, broken only by Hermione's sobs. The twins, who had been unnaturally silent up until this time stood up from the table in unison. Fred motioned with one hand and tried to speak, although no words came out. George took over swiftly. "We'll just retire for the night then, if that's alright with everyone..." No one answered so the twins also departed.

Ron looked after the pair curiously. "What's up with Fred?" He inquired, directing the question at no one in particular.

"_Ron_" Ginny said, exasperated. We have bigger things to deal with than Fred acting oddly at the moment. Hermione for one."

"Ah." Ron's ears turned red in embarrassment. "Of course" he spluttered. "That was my priority all along."

Ginny shook her head in amusement, then turned back to Hermione, her facial expression turning serious almost instantly. "Hermione?" she asked tentatively. "Do you want to go and lie down?" Hermione nodded mutely and detached herself from Ron, allowing herself to be led up the stairs by Ginny.

Ron sat down at the table slowly and sat with his head in his hands, his emotions and thoughts in turmoil. He remained like that for a while, struggling to comprehend what could have happened to make Hermione so distraught.

* * *

Running home.

Skull with snake tongue in hallway.

Crying out in fear.

Searching, searching.

Calling

Black cloak.

Pleading.

Fear.

Green flash.

Crumpling.

Dead.

Screaming.

Stumbling,

Running.

Cool fresh air.

Running.

World torn apart.

Running.

Crying.

Chased.

Hermione thrashed around in her sleep, entangling herself unintentionally in her bed sheets. She let loose a piercing scream and a cold sweat broke out on her forehead.

Ginny awoke and leapt out of bed. "Hermione?" She called desperately. "Please wake up." The girl lying there made no reply but continued to toss and turn in her sleep, crying out. She was lost in a world of dreams, deep dark black imaginings. "Hermione!" Ginny shook the sleeping girl's shoulder. "Hermione!"

Hermione seemed to calm down a little and gradually opened her eyes. Her breath was coming short and fast and the poor girl was quivering. "G-ginny?" she stammered.

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Don't worry" she soothed. "It was just a bad dream, that's all. Go back to sleep."

Hermione nodded and lay down, closing her eyes. Little by little she calmed down and went back to sleep, her breath slowing down to a regular rate.

**_To be continued..._**

**Author's note: **Ewwwww... I didn't like this chapter as much as the other one. The other one showed Hermione's confusion, although this one... I don't know. Maybe you liked it better though. Don't let my opinions influence your thoughts though.


	3. Grief disclosed

**Reviewers (Yay!):**

hereford cow: Sorry about the missing thuds Hanusia . Yes, I am very proud of you for pressing the scary button. Thud. Thud...

mystique river: Helps Tarni up Are you okay? That crash looks like it hurt.

Me: Nice name . Thanks for that – just glad that someone liked it!

kuty kt: Bows to crowd Oh, what's that? You want more chappies? One comin' right up!... Thanks for your review Katie – Ron/Hermione all the way! Draco/Ginny ain't so bad either...Hmmmm... strokes chin in evil manner

whisperkey: I will.

ChEEkii MONkEY: Thanks for that – I'm still writing though!

Melusine07: I'll keep posting so don't worry. I'm not one of those people who just start a story and then leave readers in the dark...

ashley48506: Yeah, I was thinking that. I should try to make my chapters longer and I realised that it was a bit fast when I was reading it earlier on today. I guess I had the plot in my head and my thoughts were moving quickly so my writing showed that a bit. Thanks for being so honest though.

Eve: Thanks – that was so nice of you to say that!

steph Yeah... I will let Ron (and everyone else) know very soon – maybe in this chapter! If you want to find out keep on reading.

shelle kay Sure, I'll mail you. A good way to find out is to register with and then add me to your Author Alert list. This will give you an e-mail message every time I add another chapter.

Hogwart's Moonbeam: Haha! That made me laugh and everyone stare shrinks down in seat. I don't really know how long my story will be though...

LycanthropyVamp: Thanks a lot for that !

confused 1 : Scroll down and you will see my update with is ASAP! cheesy grin

karen1 and Gabwr: Sure thing!

Sparklefire: Good on you! See everyone else out there? The big scary purple button is not actually so scary at all! Thanks for all your comments sparklefire, there will be a lot more action – I promise!

Tald: Thank you very much to my first reviewer! I was so happy when I found out – yay! As I have said, the chapters will be longer.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed – I am so grateful.

**Author's note: **I am so sorry for the delay – I've been really busy and had writers block. I hope this didn't cause anyone too much annoyance... I'm not really sure where I want to go from here, but I will keep all of my reviewer's comments and suggestions in mind. Oh yeah, Hermione, Ron and Harry are in their 6th year at Hogwarts. I will be adding a touch of romance throughout the story so please don't be confused by the description that says Drama/Action/Adventure.

**Dedications:** I dedicate this chapter to my sister, Experimentally Sarcastic. No, she did not slap me... He he he...

**Disclaimer:** Considering this is a fan fiction site, I am writing fan fiction. This means that the characters are not mine because they belong to somebody else – I just love the characters and their potential.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Grief Disclosed**

A sun slowly rose over the misty hillside, bathing everything in wondrous shades of gold and pink. Outside the birds were singing a beautiful melody of joy. The world was at its best – so peaceful and lovely.

Hermione Jane Granger noticed nothing of this.

She was perhaps the only person in the whole household awake, but she didn't seem to particularly mind either. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling, with her thick brown hair spread out on the pillow her head was resting on. Hermione was lost in her own world where she was hard to reach; a place of dull, deep, pure despair.

It was 9:00 and the whole Weasly household was awake, willingly or not. A bleary – eyed Ron was one of the latter, and he aimlessly stirred his porridge as he sat at the table. "_Mum_" he complained, yawning. "Why couldn't I sleep in? It must be five or something."

Mrs Weasly hurried over to the table and briskly relived it of the dirty plates and bowls. "Its 9:00 Ron dear, and you'd better hurry up and finish your porridge."

"9:00?" Ron groaned and buried his head in his arms. "No wonder I'm so tired." He yawned heavily. "Why can't I take my time? Hermione's in no fit shape to talk to, so what's the point?"

His mother whisked the half finished porridge bowl out from under him. "The _point is,_ Ronald, that your Father left this morning while you were snoring to go and pick up Harry. They should be back any moment now. I simply must make the house presentable – heaven knows what the poor child has been through. We don't want to make him feel unwelcome."

Ron, who had brightened up considerably at the fact that Harry was coming rolled his eyes. "_Mum_,you worry too much. Harry loves it here – you know that. Anyway, he isn't really a very tidy sort of person... you should see his area of the dorm at school."

Mrs Weasly brushed her hands on her apron and hung it up. "Yes, well I think that..." What ever Mrs Weasly did think, Ron never found out as she was interrupted by the flames turning green in the fireplace. "Oh, good" she said. "I was beginning to think that they'd never show up."

A whirling figure materialised in the fireplace, their silhouette licked by harmless green flames. "Harry!" Ron yelled in delight, running over to his friend.

"Ron!" Harry looked equally pleased, his emerald eyes glowing with happiness. Behind the two boys, Mr Weasly stepped out of the hearth.

Mrs Weasly hustled over to him. "Arthur, what kept you? Was there any trouble getting Harry here?"

Mr Weasly smile wanly. "Not really." He suddenly grinned and Harry noticed the similarity to the twins. "Harry's aunt and uncle were a bit... ah..._unwilling_ to let Harry come, but I talked them into it."

"_Arthur..._" Mrs Weasly cautioned. "We've talked about this..."

Mr Weasly looked flustered. "Molly, please. Not in front of the kids..." he broke off and looked meaningfully at his wife.

Ron and Harry exchanged curious glances, but decided to let the matter drop. An awkward silence followed, but it was soon broken by Ron slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Hermione!" He exclaimed. "We need to go see her now that you're here. Come on, I'll fill you in on the way." Ron raced up the stairs, followed by a bemused Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry rapped sharply on the door. "It's Ron and I... Can we come in?"

There was no answer, so Harry slowly pushed open the door. Hermione lay there on her bed, oblivious to pretty much everything. Harry walked over to her and sat on one side of the bed, taking her limp hand in his. Ron sat on the other side, trying hard to cleanse his face of obvious worry and concern.

"'Mione?"

There was no response. Harry glanced briefly at Ron, who looked up and met Harry's eyes. Harry cleared his throat. "Ron" he said, choosing his words carefully. "What's going on here?"

Ron looked down at Hermione's still face silently before answering. "I... I don't know" he whispered, his voice breaking. "She came last night via floo powder and just started sobbing. I just didn't know what to do, she seemed so helpless." Ron sniffed. "After Sirius left us I was just so scared for her. I mean, Sirius was always so strong – after all he had been through I thought that he could get through anything. That night at the ministry just proved how powerless we are. I was so worried, I was always having dreams about her. I kept on thinking back to our second year at Hogwarts and how she was petrified. Then when she came..." Ron's voice choked and tears sprang into his eyes.

Harry looked at his best friend that he thought he knew so well, bewildered. "You like her that much?" He asked, slightly confused.

Ron's ears turned red. "Of course I like her, she's my friend." He said, a little too quickly.

Harry grinned. "You know what I mean, Ron. You _like_ like her."

Ron looked uncomfortable. "Well... I..." he stammered.

"_Ron_" Harry said, slightly smiling.

"Yes, I do" Ron spluttered, his freckles indistinguishable from the rest of his face as it was all the same colour now. "I mean, I didn't want to say anything 'cause now you've broken up with Cho and I thought that... well..."

Harry shook his head, bemused. "Ron, Ron. I like Hermione a lot, but as a _friend._ Nothing more, nothing less."

Ron met Harry's eyes. "You mean that you aren't mad at me? At all?"

Harry laughed. "Of course not. You're my friend and I'm really happy for you. I must admit though, I had absolutely no idea that you felt this way towards her."

Ron grinned too. "Neither did I, really until last night. The feeling was always there, but..." He broke off suddenly, and they both looked at Hermione, who had stirred since the first time they had entered the room. Both of the boys turned their minds to Hermione's condition anxiously, Ron gripping her hand.

"Hermione?" he said earnestly. "It's Ron and Harry. we're here."

"Hermione?" Harry repeated. He turned to Ron. "She must be in shock."

Ron looked confused. 'What's that? Some kind of Muggle illness?"

Harry shook his head. "I think we need to put her feet up or something to help the blood flow to her head." As Harry moved to get pillows and cushions from Ginny's bed to prop up Hermione's feet, Ron regarded him with a new admiration.

"Wow, Harry. How did you know that?" he asked, moving around to help Harry with the pillows.

Harry gave a short laugh. "Oh, when I was 14 my cousin Dudley was informed he had to go on a diet. He promptly fainted in the doctor's room (nearly causing a mini earthquake) and woke up in shock."

Ron tried to hide a grin as he lifted Hermione's feet onto the pillows.

The hours passed and Harry and Ron kept their constant vigil by Hermione's side, passing the time with talk of Quidditch, The Order of the Phoenix, Daily Prophet articles and, most importantly, the return of Voldemort.

It was about 3 past 1 in the afternoon when Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she groaned. Immediately, the two boys raced to her side.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, looking concerned.

Hermione moved her head slightly. "Ron? Harry? Y... You're here?"

Harry squeezed her arm gently. "Of course we're here, 'Mione. We're your best friends.

The girl shook her head and sat up, dislodging the pillows carefully stacked at the end of her bed. The previous night's events came flashing into her mind making her gasp in horror.

Ron looked concerned and sprang up. "Hermione? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Hermione turned to look at Ron with dark eyes. "My parents, Ron." She said shakily. "Voldemort murdered them."

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
